1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-component kit having a box combined with one or more bags containing all of the necessary articles for operating a business pertaining to toenail and fingernail painting. More particularly, the present invention has a first component of the kit having a specially-designed box for holding all of the paraphernalia such as polish, lacquer, hardener, cotton balls, polish remover, etc., for painting toenails and fingernails. The second component of the kit is a specially-designed bag for storing a tent, sleeping bag, etc., or simply foam padding, forming a pillow used as a support behind the knees of a customer. An optional third component of the kit is a specially-designed bag for storage of clothing, etc., or simple batting to form a pillow to enable the user to sit while painting. Yet more particularly, the present invention is a box/bag/pillow combination that can be easily carried, set up, and used by peddlers or hawkers as they travel from one customer to another selling their services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boxes and bags have been around for a very long time. There have been boxes designed for holding things such as cosmetic preparations, fingernail touch-up preparations, fishing equipment, hardware, toiletries, and various other sundry things. Each box was designed and manufactured with the specific end use in mind. Similarly, bags of various shapes and sizes have also been specially designed for carrying particular items. There are bags for holding sleeping bags, tents, groceries, luggage, and almost every conceivable item for which a carrying mechanism is needed or preferred. In addition, one can find women's purses that have a change purse attached thereto effectively making a combination or multi-component item. Also found are various, item-specific devices that incorporate a structure such as a pocket, compartment, or other such cavity used for storage purposes.
Problems associated with the currently available devices can be generally described in relation to personal versus commercial use. Those carrying devices for personal use are too fragile, too small, and otherwise inadequately designed for the purpose of quickly and easily accessing needed items. No device to this date has addressed the particular needs and requirements of the commercial salesperson identified as a "roving peddler" in operating his/her business. One of these particular needs is that for a completely self-contained kit of economical design that can hold all of the necessary components required to operate a business, have a change of clothes, and to act as a shelter, and that can be easily carried, handled, and set up by the entrepreneur.
Several attempts at designing boxes and bags of various shapes and sizes for particular purposes have been undertaken. U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,597 issued to Lutz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,552 issued to Noble, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,495 issued to Velazquez, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,765 issued to Schultz teach such devices.
Lutz provides for a box body having a box cover, both being made of sheet metal covered with either cloth or leather, thereby providing an ornamental finish. The Lutz box contains a collapsible tray structure, which is arranged to be automatically erected to an inclined position for use or for display of articles contained therein and to be automatically restored to its seat within the box when the lid is closed. The Lutz box was specifically designed for holding cosmetic preparations and tools and the like yet makes no provision for the additional space required for storing other necessary items involved in operating a business.
Noble provides for a carrying case taking the form of a woman's handbag which is a combined purse and makeup kit. The Noble carrying case has a top and bottom cover providing access to an intermediate section containing holding compartments under each cover. This device lacks commercial usefulness because both covers cannot be opened simultaneously without having items, under one of the covers, spilling out onto the user, customer, floor, or ground if out-of-doors.
Velazquez provides for a combination camper's tent, cot, and pack frame which utilizes a light tubular telescopic frame and to which a fabric is attached for forming a tent, cot, and sleeping bag. Velazquez's combination of carrying mechanism and tent-cot-sleeping bag is a single unit taking the form of a rectangular back pack. However, Velazquez's device is not practical for use as a completely self-contained unit for operating a business because it has but one external pocket for holding supplies. This pocket provides no more advantage to the peddler/entrepreneur than a common grocery bag would provide.
Schultz provides for an article-retaining device that is a sleeping bag having a pair of padded panels folded in such a way as to provide a pocket capable of receiving articles for storage. This pocket, however, is like most pockets made of a flexible material and is not conveniently compartmentalized. Furthermore, the pocket only exists when the sleeping bag is in its folded configuration.
Therefore, what is needed is a business kit combination that is of sturdy construction capable of withstanding the rigors of everyday, commercial use. What is further needed is a business kit combination that is compact and light and is quick and easy to setup. What is still further needed is a business kit combination that is designed to hold all the required articles and components involved in operating a peddler's business. Finally, what is needed is a business kit combination that not only addresses the needs of the peddler/entrepreneur but also the comfort of the customer when buying the entrepreneur's services.